We Will All Go Together
}} '''We Will All Go Together' is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough First Sergeant: Last Man Standing The irradiated town and NCR base known as Camp Searchlight has been transformed into a nuclear nightmare. Feral trooper ghouls roam the irradiated town, attacking anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path. A small camp just to the west of the town's radiation signs is home to a squad of NCR soldiers, being led by First Sergeant Astor. One can ask about what has happened, which begins the Eye for an Eye quest. Continuing further into the dialogue, Astor then details that he was stationed at Camp Searchlight before the incident. Asking him if there were any survivors, he will mention that his comrades have been transformed into feral ghouls, and deserve a soldier's death. He is not willing to kill them himself, but wonders if the Courier would be willing to do it for him. Astor requests that they bring them their dogtags to him in return for caps for each dogtag, and a service rifle in exchange for 10. He then provides Rad-X and RadAway to counteract the cloud of radiation hanging over Searchlight. * It is possible to also Barter with Astor to increase the reward. Although Astor mentions he wants "at least" ten dogtags found, there are only ten on the local ghouls in Camp Searchlight, and cannot be turned into Quartermaster Mayes like the usual NCR dogtags because they're "irradiated." One must move forward into Searchlight, and wipe out each and every one of the trooper ghouls in the area. (Pay special attention to those who don't have the feral ghoul model). There are 9 of these tags to be found in this manner. Several feral trooper ghouls can be found: * Close to the police station. * By the fire station. * In the vicinity of the chapel, and the NCR storage area on the west side of town. * Near the turrets on the far east of town. Note Only nine dogtags can be found from these ghouls. To finish the quest, either search the dwellings in and around town (which will be locked unless you have completed Wheel of Fortune), and locate any additional bodies in there, or deal with Private Edwards. Because the remaining segment of this quest is buggy and deals with many conditional dialogue options, it is highly recommended that you save prior to turning in any dogtags and prior to speaking with Private Kyle Edwards. Private Edwards A final dogtag is around the neck of an NCR soldier inside a single story Searchlight home southeast of the Searchlight west church. Enter the house and confront the ghoulified trooper: Private Kyle Edwards. At this point, the courier may obtain the dogtag by: * Pickpocket the dogtag from him. * Attack and kill Private Edwards and loot his dogtag with karma loss. * Ask about the dogtag, then convince him to hand them over through a Speech (60) or Strength (7) check. * Convince Edwards to suicidally attack Astor, then loot the body for the dogtag: Ask about the dogtag, then let Edwards know Astor plans to end his 'suffering' by killing him, then convince Edwards to preemptively attack Astor with a Speech check of 50. Edwards will most likely be killed by Astor and his squad. * Send Edwards to ghoul friendly Ranger station Echo: To get this option, select the "Why are you still here?"/"There must be someplace you can go"/Radiation dialogue path, then talk to Edwards again and select the "Why are you still here?"/"Why haven't you gone feral yet?" dialogue path. Go to Astor and ask about Edwards, and he will mention Ranger station Echo. Go back to Edwards and let him know, and he will leave for Echo and leave behind his dogtag. This will result in positive karma. * Let Edwards be killed by giant Radscorpions: Select the "Why are you still here?"/"There must be someplace you can go."/"Is that the only thing you're afraid of?" dialogue path. Giant scorpions will spawn outside the house. If you lie (Speech check 60) and tell Edwards they are gone, Edwards will be found dead outside among the giant scorpions and lootable for the dogtag. ** Alternatively, the Courier can go outside and kill the giant scorpions, then return to let Edwards know. Edwards can then be convinced to hand over the dogtag, head out to explore the Wasteland (leaving his dogtag behind), or join Astor's squad. Before joining permission must be granted by Astor via a Speech 50 or Intelligence 7 check. If this option is chosen, Edward's dogtag will appear on the floor in front of the couch in the house he stayed in, although it will be counted as stealing with no karma loss. Else Edwards could be lied to that he would be welcomed via a Speech 60 check, where he will likely be killed by Astor's squad and lootable for the dogtag. The option to send Edwards to Ranger station Echo is also available. When Private Edward's situation has been resolved, return to First Sergeant Astor and cash in the dogtags. This may be done at any time. Quest stages Notes * If Private Edwards joins First Sergeant Astor, Edwards will not go on Astor's patrols, but he will remain at the Camp Searchlight tent. * Private Edwards will defend against a random patrol of Caesar's Legion that some times re-spawn either on the road, or behind the tent at Camp Searchlight. * The general vicinity east of Camp Searchlight is patrolled by re-spawning feral ghoul NCR troopers of various types as far north as the Coyote Mines to as far south as the outskirts of the Searchlight Airport. These ghouls do not carry dogtags, but roam nearby enough that they may register on the compass. * If stated that "there are plenty of places out in the wasteland" when Pvt. Edwards asks for suggestions on where to go, he will set off for the Mesquite Mountains camp site, which is ironically inhabited by several types of radscorpions, and the area is irradiated as well. If Pvt. Edwards is allowed to get killed by the radscorpions, a loss of Karma will be awarded. Behind the scenes The quest title refers to the song "We Will All Go Together When We Go" by Tom Lehrer. The lyrics for the song talk about the inevitably total devastation of nuclear war in a darkly humorous manner with a light upbeat melody. Bugs * Occasionally, speaking with Edwards won't present any special dialogue options (intimidation, attacking Astor, etc.), and his dogtag will not be in the inventory if you kill him. The marker on the map will show the center of town, but no ghouls or corpses will be present making it impossible to complete this quest. PC users can use to add a dogtag to your inventory, which can be presented to Astor for the reward. Alternatively, go back to the house where Private Edwards was and look around on the floor, you may sometimes find the 10th set of dogtags lying on the floor. * Sometimes if the dialogue between Astor and Edwards is not initiated in the correct order, or if dogtags are turned in you will not get dialogue options to free Edwards from his house in Camp Searchlight and the associated rewards with it. * The Barter check to increase your reward with Astor may be missing when you begin the quest. * The dialogue option with Edwards to rejoin his camp with Astor may be available, but the corresponding Intelligence and Speech checks with Astor are missing, resulting in no way for the courier to return Edwards to his original comrades, leaving going to Ranger station Echo or just exploring the "plenty of places out in the wasteland" as the only the options to get Edwards out of the house. * If you happen to get the dogtags from Private Edwards and then want to help him join Astor or get him to leave the house you have to reset ( ) the quest first. Then speak to Astor and get the quest again. Then go back to Edwards and resurrect him so he respawns with the dogtags. Do and add 9 dogtags. Speak to Edwards and tell him you'll speak to Astor. Give him the 9 tags then speak to him about Edwards. Convince him and then go tell Edwards. Edwards will run off and drop the tag again which you can give to Astor to complete the quest. If he doesn't drop it again then just do player.additem 1 more time and give it to Astor. * If you collect Logan and his prospectors and travel with them through the town before starting this quest, it is possible to lose a ghoul corpse and thus a dogtag. * If Private Edwards is sent to Ranger Station Echo, He can get stuck in the mountains south of Station Echo. * Sometimes he stands outside his house and doesn't give the Courier his dogtag after they convince him to go to the ranger station. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Camp Searchlight quests de:Ich hatt' einen Kameraden es:Todos a una ru:Мы вместе uk:Ми разом